ninevehfandomcom-20200214-history
Ennead Game
= The Ennead Game = The Ennead Game was created as it is known now a decade after the Nineveh Project went public. The game is designed as a power play, with the goal being for one player to destroy the other major players, thus gaining the power and prestige of "winning". This game is usually played out over decades, with rivalries and friendships forming and destroyed through it. The game is played very subtly, and overt displays of power are frowned upon, being considered too brutish by the usual players. The current game is located in New York. The Early Game The Ennead Game was originally created thousands of years ago, in ancient Egypt, but was resurrected shortly after the Nineveh Project went public. It was created as a civilian means to control those with abilities gleaned from The Nineveh Project but who were either deemed not useful by the military factions or went rogue and found sanctuary underground. While early play was violent and deadly, many remark that the current incarnation of the game is far more deadly. The Game Now After a generation lapse in play, the game was formed again by Sybil Covington, owner and operator of a number of clubs and hot spots in downtown New York. As founder of the game, she chose the other major players. This round of the game has been going on for seven years. Game Structure The major players of the game are each "titled". While the names of each title are drawn from Egyptian gods, each title is also associated with qualities that each player usually reflects. Most players take their title as their name within the game, but are rarely known by it outside of the main players. The existence of the game is kept strictly to those who are playing, and only a few outside know of its existence. The Gods *'Atum-Ra': Of the Two Horizons. The Bright One. This is the highest of Players. *'Gebel': The Weak One. Father of Snakes. Husband of the Sky. *'Isis': Protector of the Dead. Friend of Sinners. *'Nuit': Daughter of the Night. She who holds 1000 souls. *'Osiris': Merciful Lord of the Dead. Lord of Love and Silence. King of the Living. *'Nephthys': Lady of Lamentations. Fire breathed. *'Seth': Prince of Foreign Lands. Lord of Storms. The Jackal Prince. *'Horus': Sky King of Vengeance. Horus of Three Eyes. The Falcon-Eyed. *'Tefact': The Monster-Queen. Lady of Lions. The Pieces These players, while striving to rise to the ranks of Gods, are the servants to the Gods. They have no titles, only a rank, which is often gained through employment or service to one of the Gods. Rising in the ranks of the Pieces is the fastest and easiest way to become a God, but it is far from a sure thing. Most start at the rank of faras, receiving the mark of service which becomes more intricate as they rise in rank. Baidaqs are slightly different than the normal Pieces because they do not rise in rank and sometimes are involved in lifetime servitude to a God usually because of some transgression. *'Shahs': or Kings. Always come in threes. Each God has Three Shahs who are their most loyal subjects. *'Fers': or Counselors. No more than 2. Rank slightly behind the Shahs. *'Ruhks': or Chariots. *'Aufins': or Bishops. *'Faras': or Knights. *'Baidaqs': or Pawns. These are un-ranked persons in service to the Gods. They are treated as slaves, and must answer to all positions of higher authority. Known Players :* Sybil Covington, Nuit :* Marcus Deleray, Gebel :* Seth :* Jashne Samara, Osiris Category:faction Category:ennead game